Mzingo's Parliament
Mzingo's Parliament is a flock of vultures that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard "Eye of the Beholder" As Ono is flying over the Pride Lands, desperate to prove that his injured eye is not problematic, he bumps into Mwoga, who observes the chaos of the Lion Guard down below and decides to report back to Mzingo. In the Outlands, the vultures are in the middle of parliament when they are interrupted by Mwoga, who apologizes for being late. After a reluctant approval from the other parliament members, Mwoga joins them and reports what he's seen of Ono's hurt vision. As the vultures scheme as to what they should do about this, Janja decides to take matters into his own paws, and sings "Outta the Way" with Cheezi and Chungu, hatching a plan to trick the Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. "The Search for Utamu" When Fuli overexerts herself on a mission, she becomes so exhausted that she collapses beneath the tree of Mzingo's parliament. After the parliament sings "All Hail the Vultures", they spot Fuli resting beneath their tree and resolve to make her into their next meal. Fuli is set upon on all sides by Mzingo and his parliament, but just in time, the Lion Guard fights them off, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the parliament away. Once the vultures are gone, Fuli thanks her friends for saving her and promises to wait for them on the next mission. "Baboons!" While the Lion Guard is on patrol, they spot Mzingo and his parliament circling in the distance. When they draw nearer, they see that the vultures are hunting a baby baboon. The team jumps into action, rescuing the baboon and scaring off the parliament. After the rescue, Fuli is tasked with delivering the baby baboon to his troop. Along the way, she spots Mzingo and his parliament, and hides in a field of tall grass with the baby baboon. Mzingo and his vultures catch a glimpse of the baby baboon and hear his shriek, which prompts them to search the field of grass for their quarry. Thinking quickly, Fuli instructs the baby baboon to cling to her underbelly while she pretends that she is out hunting. Mzingo questions her as to what she is hunting, and when she comments that Mzingo is looking rather plump, he takes off in a hurry. However, he returns shortly after Fuli delivers the baby baboon to Mapango Cliffs. Along with his cronies, Mzingo attacks the troop, ordering his minions to get the baby baboon while he dispatches of Fuli. Mzingo and Fuli engage in a struggle on the cliffs, but in the midst of the fight, the baby baboon strikes Mzingo with a fruit, giving Fuli the opportunity to jump down the cliffs and pin Mzingo to the ground. She orders him to call off his parliament, after which he and his vultures fly away in a panic. "The Scorpion's Sting" Mzingo's parliament is shown to have joined the Army of Scar. Mzingo listens as Scar unveils his latest plan - to attack Simba with scorpion venom from Sumu. After cornering the Lion Guard in the Outlands Volcano the parliament attack Ono, preventing him from finding a way out. When Kion uses his Roar to blast the other army members away, Scar orders Mzingo's parliament to grab the gourdcontaining the antidote. They attack Makini, whose Bakora Staff holds the gourd, but are forced away by Ono. On the second attack, Bunga and Fuli defend the apprentice mandrill until Kion arrives. He proceeds to use the Roar on the vultures, sending them back to the volcano. “The Kilio Valley Fire” After cornering the Lion Guard in the Outlands Volcano the parliament attack Ono, preventing him from finding a way out. When Kion uses his Roar to blast the other army members away, Scar orders Mzingo's parliament to grab the gourdcontaining the antidote. They attack Makini, whose Bakora Staff holds the gourd, but are forced away by Ono. On the second attack, Bunga and Fuli defend the apprentice mandrill until Kion arrives. He proceeds to use the Roar on the vultures, sending them back to the volcano. Later, Janja offers to run Kilio Valley for the benefit of everyone. Reirei protests, claiming that jackals should run it, followed by Kiburi who believes that crocodiles should run the place. Mzingo follows suit, demanding that proper parliamentary procedures are followed, which his parliament also agree with. This leads the three groups to argue over who should run the dump. Later, Ono discovers that all the groups, including Kiburi's float, are still arguing over who should be in charge of Kilio Valley. ”Undercover Kinyonga” Mzingo and Mwoga chase after Ono when the egret enters the Outlands to see what Scar is up to. They do not see Kinyonga when she later infiltrates the volcano. ”Fire From The Sky” When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, Anga and Ono take off to investigate the problem. As they fly higher and higher, Ono is forced to retreat, while Anga soars ahead. Once above the clouds, she spots Mzingo and his parliament dropping fire sticks onto the Pride Lands below. Anga reports back to the Lion Guard, and Kion suggests that they rally the kingdom's birds to help stop the vultures. Ono suggests asking Hadithi for help. Hadithi agrees, leading his followers to where the Lion Guard has gathered to plan their next move. Once the birds and the Lion Guard have rallied, Hadithi inspires his followers to help stop the vultures. Together, they take off to thwart another attack, this time over the Maumivu Thorn Patch. During the fight, Anga gets wounded, and Hadithi and Ono rush to save her. However, Hadithi gets attacked by vultures and ends up falling into the thorn patch below. With no Hadithi to rally the birds, Ono takes up the mantle of leader and manages to lead the birds in another assault. They round up the vultures, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Mzingo’s Parliament takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. Later, they submit to Jasiri's appointment as leader of the Outlands after Scar's defeat. "Return to the Pride Lands" Mzingo’s Parliament greets Janja, Jaisri, and the Lion Guard as they enter the Outlands. They assist in the fight against Vitani's Lion Guard. Named Members Mzingo Mzingo is the leader of the flock, and an ally to Janja and his clan. Mwoga Mwoga is a member of the flock. Unnamed Members The-search-for-utamu (295).png Male Vulture.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Mzingo's Committee, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Nephew * The Lion Guard: Defeating Mzingo * The Lion Guard: Defending Tiifu *The Lion Guard: Defending Ameba *The Lion Guard: Helping Furaha *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mzaha *The Lion Guard: Helping Shingo *The Lion Guard: Helping Denahi *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mzingo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiara *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sitka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Matembo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Leaf *The Lion Guard: Helping A Niece *The Lion Guard: Saving A Niece *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rajah *The Lion Guard: Saving A Sister *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tompok *The Lion Guard: Protecting Astuto *The Lion Guard: Protecting Feliks * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Vultures Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists